Bloody Mary
by Twilight Woods
Summary: Korra and her friends decide to do Bloody Mary one night... what will happen? This is just a one-shot i decided to write when the idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: This is just a one-shot i wrote for Halloween... so here we go!

{Korra's P.O.V.}

Me, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were left alone at air temple island after Tenzin, Pema, and the kids left to go visit Katara. They have been gone for 3 days. Tomorrow they would be back. We just finished eating dinner and we were sitting on the living room couch.

"I'm so bored" I whined throwing a pillow on the floor.

"So am i." Asami picked up the pillow. "Deal with it." She threw the pillow at me.

"You deal with it." I replied throwing the pillow so hard it knocked her over.

"How about we tell scary stories?" Mako said.

"How about not!" Bolin hid behind me.

"Why are you so scared?" Asami asked getting off the floor.

"Bolin doesn't like scary stories." Mako shrugged.

"Then why did you say we should do it?" I asked

"Because me and Bolin were fighting Triple Threat Triads when he was 7. He shouldn't be scared of some story."

"Yeah Bolin tough'n up!" Asami playfully punched his arm.

"O.K. fine one story that's it." Bolin said rubbing were Asami punched him.

"Ooo oo me meee!" I said putting my arm in the air.

"What do you got princess Korra?" Asami smirked.

"I'm not a princess." I snarled.

"Are you sure?" She was still smirking.

"Yea positive." I growled.

"So if you're not a princess then are you a drooling little weasel?" She smirked even wider.

"No i am not!" I yelled back.

"So you're a princess?" She asked.

"No Asami shut up!" I balled my fists and flames formed in them.

"Korra calm down you're gonna burn the place down." Mako practically drug me to the next room.

"Why are we in here?" I asked

"You just need to calm down Korra." He said

"That's not answering my question." I deadpanned.

"You know Asami likes to get on your nerves. Just ignore her." He countered.

"I know that, but sometimes i can't control my anger." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just please, try to be friends with her. For me?" He grabbed my forearm.

"O.K. fine but i'm not gonna put up with her crap." I said.

* * *

I followed Mako and Korra to the next room and i was leaning against the doorway listening to their conversation. I smirked. Let's see just how much of my crap she could put up with.

"Hey Asami come here!" Bolin called.

"What is it dumbo?" I playfully answered and walked to where he demanded.

"First of all, i'm not a dumbo, and second of all why do you always have to eavesdrop?" He asked.

"Because." I replied.

Mako and Korra walked back in.

"How about that scary story Kor?" He asked her.

"Yeah sure, Mary worth anybody?" She asked

"No please god no." Bolin hid behind Korra again.

"Suck it up. I'm telling it anyway." She said.

"Oh p-lease i have heard it many times before." I said with a smirk.

"I bet you haven't heard the one from the water tribe." She says.

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know that you are an annoying little priss." She says. That't it.

"You wanna play this game?" I ask

"Sure why not." She says. I smacked her so hard across the face she fell over.

"Asami what the hek is wrong with you?" Mako said helping Korra up.

"Ow." She says holding her face. "Why did you do that?" She asks tears in her eyes.

"Oh but i thought you knew everything about me." I reply with a huge smirk.

"Girls stop it. Right now." Mako says.

"Hm." Korra says. "Let me tell my story now."

"Anything but the story." Bolin says.

"Here we go." Korra says.

* * *

{Korra's P.O.V.}

"Mary Worth lived a long time ago. She was a very beautiful young girl. One day she had a terrible accident that left her face so disfigured that nobody would look at her." I paused for dramatic affect. "She had not been allowed to see her own reflection after this accident for fear that she would lose her mind. Before this, she had spent long hours admiring her beauty in her bedroom mirror.

One night, after everyone had gone to bed, unable to fight the curiosity any longer, she crept into a room that had a mirror. As soon as she saw her face, she broke down into terrible screams and sobs. It was at this moment that she was so heartbroken and wanted her old reflection back, that she walked into the mirror to find it, vowing to disfigure anybody that came looking for her in the mirror..."

After hearing this story, Mako decided to make things interesting, "How about we do Bloody Mary?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Whatever." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you guys have fun with that," Bolin started walking away.

"Uh uh uh, you're coming with us." Mako said. He grabbed Bolin's collar and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bolin yelled.

* * *

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, i believe in Bloody Mary." We all said in unison. We all looked at the mirror and nothing happened.

"Well that was garbage." Asami sighed.

"Yeah, i guess lets go." We went to walk out the door and the lights went out.

"God please, i'm to young to die!" Bolin yelled.

"Bolin, it was probably a power outage." I said rolling my eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Mako said pointing. I turned around.

The sight that greeted me freaked me out. A ghost thing wearing white cloths and half her face burned to a crisp, was floating in the air.

"Oh my god, it's the moon spirit!" Bolin yelled. Mako elbowed him,

"No it's Mary Worth." Mako said

"Who dares to say my name!?" The ghost yelled.

"Please don't take my face!" Bolin said, shaking.

The ghost turned to Bolin and reached her hand out to his face. Her hand glowed red, and Bolin screamed. I jumped in front of Bolin and i felt a sharp pain on the right side of my face, like a knife. Suddenly i passed out...

* * *

I woke up in my bed. I felt a bandage were bloody Mary scarred me.

"Korra thank goodness your up." Mako said

"The ghost!" I said jolting up.

Mako put a hand on my shoulder,"Don't worry she's gone."

"What, happened?"

_"Korra!_

_The ghost attempted to disfigure Asami's face but failed. We ran into the next room, the kitchen. I put you up against a wall. The ghost started to fire bend._

_"No, we're all going to die!" Bolin yelled._

_"Bolin, put a sock in it, we aren't going to die." Asami said._

_"Give me your faces an i'll leave!" The ghost yelled_

_"Never!" I yelled ducking under a fire ball. I sent a fire punch at the ghost._

_Bolin encased the ghost in earth._

_"Take that creepy thing!" Bolin yelled. The ghost flew out of the earth. "Aw man." Bolin yelled._

_"What else do you want?" Asami asked._

_"Faces." She said. Then she looked at you._

_"Don't touch her." I growled. She went into the floor. You got up and began to bend the elements at us._

_"Holy crap she's in Korra!" Bolin yelled._

_"Let her go." I warned_

_"Give me a face and i'll let her live." She replied_

_Asami chewed on her bottom lip, "Fine i'll give you mine, just leave her alone."_

_You're hand glowed red..."_

"What!? Asami gave that thing her face!? For me!? Why!?" I interupted

"She cares about you Korra, trust me."

"Well she has a weird way of showing it."

I turned to the door when it opened. Asami walked in.

"Glad to see princess Korra is-" I cut her off by hugging her. When we pulled away i looked at her face. A big burn covered the left side of here face. I traced it with my finger and she shuddered.

"Looks like we're going to have matching scars." She smirked.


End file.
